mobsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
How To Equip Your Mobster
right Talking Point The focus of this topic will be "How To Equip Your Mobster", and thereby making it stronger. Here's what I've found to be very effective: In The Beginning As the game begins, you are in the Bronx, where 5 mob members are allowed to help you (ie: fight). If you have a large, generous mob, this is the time to cash in. Have them send you as many Winchester Model 94's, Teamsters, and Snowball Bombs as possible. Since Gift Items are changing often, the goal here is to obtain high powered attack and defense items. Winchester Model 94's are also a great source of income as they sell for $10K each. A few of those will go a long way towards beefing up your equipment. Ah... equipment. This is what makes or breaks a mobster. As you start out, gather enough items in each equipment category (Melee, Guns, etc...) to match the number of mobsters in each city. Always try to buy the best equipment available, but avoid those that give the least amount of upgrade. I strongly recommend purchasing items with the greatest Defense, and an equal number of items with the greatest Attack. Do this in each category. Be careful though, as it's easy to make poor purchases. If an item only offers a point or two upgrade on Attack or Defense (A or D), but costs twice as much as the item below it, pass it up. You can always buy two of the lower item and double it's effectiveness. As you earn more money, and better items become available, you should consider upgrading. Be sure to consider how much of an upgrade you are getting for your $$$. If an item gives a considerable boost to A or D, and you already have enough "lesser" equipment to cover each mobster in each city, then it's time to upgrade. Always remember to keep a good balance of A&D. If you upgrade to an item with greater Attack, but cannot compensate for the Defense loss in any of the other items in that category, then look at purchasing an item in another category that offers greater Defense. As the game progresses, you will be allowed into bigger cities. I would recommend that if possible, buy as many of the top items (in each category) as you can in preparation of this. The sooner you do this, the better prepared you will be once the new cities become available. As new equipment becomes available, use money that you've earned from missions, as well as selling of lesser items, and upgrade. Remember, you will always use an equal amount of equipment (from each category) as the number of mobsters allowed in each city, provided that you have enough mob members for each city... and enough equipment to cover each member. If you have enough equipment to cover the number of mobsters in a city, but not enough mob members, then you will only use enough equipment to equal the number of your mob members. In other words... even if you have 10 of the best items, but only 7 members in your mob, then you will only be allowed to use 7 items from each category. The more mobsters you can take to each city (up to max), along with matching amounts of equipment, will increase your chances of success. In the picture below, I am using my "mini" Level 20, and just starting out in Miami (150 mob members and 150 hired guns). I only have 34 mob members (and a matching amount of equipment in each category), but as you can see, my opponent was not quite as prepared. It appears that he only had 7 mobsters in his mob, and was lacking in a couple of equipment categories. Even if he had 34 mobsters, by not having enough equipment in all categories he still would have lost. With proper equipment management, I can attack people who have more than twice my mob size, and be successful nearly all the time. The Second Stage When you complete different stages of missions (Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum), the Godfather will reward you with either $$$, Favor Points, or Skill Points. Let's focus on Skill Points. These are used to set your level of Attack, Defense, Energy, Health, and Stamina under the My Mobster/My Stats tabs. Depending on what you intend to do, you should carefully apply these Skill Points to the area of your interest. If you are going to be an aggressor, then more points should be applied to Attack, while maintaining a close balance of Defense. You will also need a fair amount of health, as you lose health even when you win an attack. As an attacker, you can be sure you will be attacked sooner or later. I don't recommend a high number for Stamina, unless you are planning on going to war. If you are going to focus on missions, then you will need a higher level of Energy. A good level of Health and Stamina are also recommended for missions. I can't tell you what will work for you. As you progress in the game, you should notice if you're running out of Energy sooner than you'd like, or you're running out of Stamina and Health as you're attacking, or being attacked. This will need to be adjusted on a personal level. Favor Points Favor Points are granted throughout the game, and should be saved for special purchases. These points can be used for purchasing Health, Stamina, Cash, Featured Items,etc... There is a way to defeat and defend against most Mobsters, and it is through careful planning of your equipment. If you have the best equipment in each category, and enough to cover each mob member, then you should be in great shape. I won't say that you will be invincible, because you won't, but you will MUCH stronger than the average player. After The Buildup Once you have strengthened your character, you may be interested in collecting "quick" cash, by working the Hit List. Once you become proficient at collecting bounties, your cash flow will increase dramatically. This is very useful when trying to build your arsenal. Depending on how quickly you can equip your character with strong items, and get your A&D Skill Points up, you may be able to start early in game. A combination of good gifting, buying and selling the right equipment in the right amount, and a good cash flow will all result in you creating a super-strong character. Of course, earning Favor Points and getting lucky on the Wheel of Weapons can be very handy, also. There are a few weapons on the wheel that are only available for purchase using Favor Points, and a few items that are only available to higher ranks. If slots are your thing, then you can try that, but I personally recommend the Godfather's Wheel of Weapons as you're guaranteed to win something. In Closing... I hope this gives you a good starting place. No matter what level you are currently at, it's never too late to improve your character. Well, I have seen a few exceptions, but that's not normally the case. Good luck, and who knows... maybe one day we will meet on the street, and you'll ice me. Ciao. Iceman Joey. Category:Browse Category:Equipment Category:Your Mobster Category:Strategy